


101 Inn

by MeltedMoonStone



Series: Short Shorts [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Domestic, Fluff, Magic, daehwi complaining about stuff, daehwi is done with park woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedMoonStone/pseuds/MeltedMoonStone
Summary: Daehwi does not have the energy to deal with Park Woojin's antics





	101 Inn

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I wrote in about an hour. I had the idea and really wanted to write it so... here it is!

Daehwi loved Woojin. Really, he did. He was a dear friend and Daehwi knew he could count on him for anything. But! There's a reason he doesn't let Woojin wander around the inn often. The reason being that Woojin almost always knocks a potion down, or breaks a crystal and honestly, Daehwi did not have time to follow Woojin around and pick up after him. He didn't! 

He had to make sure the vampire in room 2 didn't cross paths with the werewolf in room 9, and that the fumes from room 6 (the swamp room) didn't escape and suffocate the rest of the house. on top of that, he had to make sure the fairy in room 11 didn't bully Jisung (the chief) into feeding everyone dunked shrooms (certain mushrooms bathed in fairy dust and left to sit, making them a cross of alcohol and acid (the effects were the same but non-lethal)).

All in all, Daehwi's life was a constant of “gogogo!” And babysitting. 

Thus, why Daehwi was seconds away from throwing a fit when he walked into his ingredients closet- just to see a wide-eyed Woojin surrounded by half a dozen broken jars.

Honestly, he was seconds away from killing something. Whether that something is Park Woojin has yet to be decided.

“...Hyung?” Daehwi inhaled sharply before slowly releasing it, “What on earth… IS THIS?!”

Woojin smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “Daehwi! My favorite dongsaeng,” he started but the glare Daehwi sent him after those words wiped the fake smile off of his face. “Um… sorry?” He said with a nervous chuckle.

“Sorry?!” Daehwi ran his hand through his hair, letting out a sigh before continuing, “Woojin Hyung, get out of my closet. Now.”

“Okay…” Woojin slowly shuffled out of the closet. However, as soon as he passed the door frame, he bolted through the lobby into the kitchen. Knocking down a vase on the way.

Daehwi barely managed to freeze it before it hit the ground.

“YAH! WOOJIN!”

Daehwi shifted to run after him before stopping, realizing it'd be useless. Instead, he stood still before wriggling around and whining.

“Why meeeeee~”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please give a kudos or leave a comment!
> 
> If you think I should keep writing stuff in this universe, or just want me to expand on it a little bit let me know!


End file.
